Sandheart's Pain - one of my weird dreams
by Graystorm11
Summary: My weird dreams enter fanfiction! Warning: Involves werewolves, weirdness, and my twisted mind.


"Yellowstar! Sandheart is missing!" Yellowstar leapt to his feet.

"Sandheart?" the pale golden leader bristled. "Where did you last see him?"

Dirtfur, the warrior who had spoken, shook his head. "I was on patrol with Thornfoot and Sandheart and Sandheart said he smelled something strange. He went to investigate and a few heartbeats later we heard something growling and Sandheart screeching."

Thornfoot, a large gray she-cat, trembled. "We ran to help Sandheart but by the time we got there, all we found were puddles of blood."

Dirtfur's brown tabby pelt quivered. "The whole clearing reeked of werewolf. **(A.N. don't ask me!) **We spotted a trail of blood leading somewhere and the blood had Sandheart's scent. We wanted to get more warriors before we tracked it though."

Yellowstar's head whirled. Sandheart, Yellowstar's sister's son, was the best hunter in the clan. If he had been bitten by a werewolf…

"It's too late to send out a patrol tonight. Tell the rest of the clan what happened, though." Yellowstar ordered.

Yellowstar padded to his den, leaving Dirtfur and Thornfoot alone in the clearing. Settling down on his nest, Yellowstar put his head on his paws and started to think. The werewolf pack, Howlclan, was sworn enemies with Rockclan. Sandheart wouldn't go down easily fighting against a werewolf. But if Sandheart had been bitten – Rockclan had until the full moon to find him. The moon had just started to wane and Yellowstar hoped that there would be enough time. Who knew where Sandheart would be?

**Sandheart's POV**

Sandheart limped faster, wincing every time he put weight on his right shoulder. Werewolf scratches may hurt like bee stings but werewolf bites burn like fire. His shoulder was screaming in pain and Sandheart slowed down. He needed to find shelter, somewhere where Rockclan wouldn't find him. The pain was dulling his senses and clouding his mind. Sandheart stumbled on a piece of wood. He looked up and recognized the place through the pain.

_The whistling nest,_ Sandheart thought. He remembered there was a place to hide just past the abandoned Twoleg den.

The pale yellow tom stumbled past the whistling nest, his vision blurring. Sandheart crawled forwards, trying to get to his hiding place. His paws bumped against something hard, and he swiped up. It was a cliff.

Sandheart started to climb the cliff; it wasn't too steep but it wasn't gentle either.

Sandheart reached the top - a flat, wide, boulder, sloping down, deeper into the cliff. There was a small cave at the bottom of the rock slope. Sandheart crawled into the cave and curled up, shivering violently.

**Yellowstar's POV (three quarter moons after Sandheart was bitten)**

Yellowstar stared at the marsh. Sandheart's trail of blood had been lost in the boggy ground. The full moon was in two days and Yellowstar was terrified for his nephew.

Yellowstar took a deep breath and waded into the wet dirt. After crossing the disgusting swamp, Yellowstar spotted a smear of blood.

"Sandheart!" Yellowstar yowled, hoping, praying, for a response.

A feeble whimper answered the leader's call.

"Sandheart!" Yellowstar gasped, racing past the whistling nest, fear growing as he realized where Sandheart was hiding.

"Sandheart?" Yellowstar climbed up the cliff and peered down into the cave. A bloody mass of pale yellow fur was twitching at the bottom of the cleft.

"No!" Yellowstar whimpered. The leader scrambled down next to Sandheart. The warrior was beyond thin and he was burning with fever.

"It's too late," Sandheart rasped, "I can end this but I wanted to see you." Sandheart coughed, his breath scraping past his throat. "Tell my mother she won't see me become a werewolf -" Sandheart choked and shuddered.

"Go!" Sandheart wheezed and Yellowstar backed away, sobbing. Yellowstar ran the rest of the way back to camp, tears streaming down his face.

**Sandheart's POV (night of the full moon)**

Sandheart screamed in pain. His muzzle was stretching and his claws were lengthening. He stumbled out into the full moonlight, the white beams cutting into the tom like tendrils of white-hot flame. Sandheart stumbled to the edge of the cliff looking down at the Thunderpath below. He had one clear thought in his pain-shrouded mind. _End this_. Sandheart leapt off the cliff, plummeting down.

**The original dream, I morphed into a human before the end and started another dream. This still pretty much follows the dream minus the Medicine-kit, anthill, barn, and cows (you REALLY don't want to know!) I may have dreamed this because I watched ****_X men_**** with my dad (he wanted me to watch it) before I went to bed but really I have no idea. Please review but no flames! I have a twisted mind!**


End file.
